Warm
by Raine3
Summary: Josh and Donna keep warm. [finished]


Warm  
  
Author: Raine  
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Little bit of fluff  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: makes the world go round. ;]   
AN: ::shrugs::  
  
---  
Warm  
---  
  
"Josh, I'm going to head out. That thing you need is on the right side of your desk, Sam left you a note, which I stuck to your computer screen, and I'll have my phone on if you need me." Donna leaned against the door frame, only her eyes peeking out from under the numerous scarves.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I said --" Donna started, before she realized that the scarves were restricting her ability to communicate properly and she started to unravel them. "I said, I'm going to head out. The thing is on your desk --"  
  
"I heard you." Josh replied, not glancing up from the report he was skimming over.  
  
"Fine. I'm out of here." Donna turned to leave but didn't get far.  
  
"Donna!" She turned and trudged slowly back to Josh's office. She stood in the doorway, not announcing her presence.   
  
"Donn -- oh. Why are you wearing so many scarves? Aren't you just walking to your car?" Josh asked, puzzled.  
  
"My car wouldn't start this morning, I walked." Donna explained patiently.  
  
"And you're walking back too?" Josh clarified.   
  
"No Josh, I just thought it would be fun to bury myself in scarves and teleport back home."   
  
"No need to get snarky, Donna." Josh replied with a grin. Donna arched an eyebrow in a way that suggested she thought otherwise.  
  
"I'll give you a ride, just give me ten minutes." Josh flashed a smile her way, which she returned with a grateful one of her own.  
  
" 'Kay. Thanks."   
  
----  
  
Josh pulled in right in front of Donna's apartment, and put the car into park. Donna started to gather all her scarves which she had randomly discarded around the passenger seat.   
  
"Got them all?" Josh asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah I think so." Donna grinned. "Thanks again Josh. See you tomorrow." She closed the door and turned and walked up the steps to the door. She glanced over her shoulder once more before opening the door and found Josh still waiting in the car, watching her, making sure she got in safely. He really could be sweet sometimes. She sighed and entered the building.  
  
---  
  
Ten minutes later Donna was heating some hot chocolate when he she heard someone knock at her door. Cautiously, she opened the door as far as the chain would allow. The open door revealed Josh, looking rather cold. She closed the door again, removed the chain and opened the door allowing him access.  
  
"Josh?" Donna asked quizzically.  
  
"Car wouldn't start."  
  
"Seems to be the going rate." They stood looking at each other for a few moments until Donna broke the gaze they were sharing.   
  
"You can stay here tonight if you want.... It's supposed to be warmer tomorrow." She took his coat, using the distraction as an excuse to not meet his eyes.   
  
"Thanks Donna." Josh smiled. His smile faded as he looked around the apartment. "Do you smell something?"  
  
"Oh no!" Donna gasped "Just a second, I'll be right back." She rushed out of her apartment and down the hall. Confused, Josh mulled around Donna's apartment, made himself a cup of hot chocolate. That done, and his curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to go investigate.  
  
He found Donna down the hall in the laundry room. She was clutching at a small fragment of what appeared to have once been a blanket. Now it was slightly burnt around the edges and had a slightly dusty look to it. Donna was covered in the same whitish dust.  
  
"Donna? What happened?" Josh glanced around the small laundry room Donna shared with the other tenants.  
  
"These old dryers... you have to watch them, sometimes things catch fire if they get too hot." That's when Josh noticed the discarded fire extinguisher. That must be the source of the white dust.  
  
"And that's what happened to... that?" Josh asked, gesturing towards the piece of fabric in Donnas hands.  
  
"Yeah." Donna answered, saddened.  
  
"Why were you heating a blanket?"  
  
"On cold nights I like to heat up my blanket... I've been doing it since I was little.... I just went back to make myself a cup of hot chocolate... I was going to come right back..." Donna trailed off, realizing that she sounded childish. Josh thought nothing of the sort, he simply stored the tidbit of information in his brain, under 'Endearing Donna Quirks'.   
  
"Come one, let's get you cleaned up." Josh picked up the empty fire extinguisher and wrapped an arm around Donna's shoulders all in one fluid movement. They walked back towards Donna's apartment, Josh casually depositing the fire extinguisher in a garbage can as they passed.  
  
---  
  
The rest of the night passed by rather uneventfully. Josh and Donna both nursed cups of hot chocolate while they enjoyed a good round of 'make fun of the old sci-fi movie'. After the movie was over, Donna yawned and stretched out her legs before she stood up and turned to Josh, who was draped across the couch.   
  
"You can have the couch, but if you give me a raise, I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed." Donna added with a smirk.  
  
"Fat chance."  
  
"Okay then, the spare blankets are in the closet... same goes for the pillows. I'll use the bathroom first while you set up the couch, and then you can use it." Donna instructed, as Josh smiled at her typical organization.  
  
"Okay."  
  
---  
  
Josh was just emerging from the washroom, clad only in his boxers, when he almost ran into Donna. She was standing right outside the washroom, waiting for him.  
  
"We have a problem. My blanket... well my blanket ceased to exist tonight, and I only have one spare..." She trailed off, bobbing her head low so she didn't have make eye contact.  
  
"Oh." Josh stood there, still in close proximity with Donna. "Well, we're both adults, we can share a bed... right?" Josh looked questionally at Donna, waiting for confirmation. She nodded.  
  
"Okay." He placed a guiding hand in the small of her back and led her to her bedroom, grabbing the pillows of the couch as he passed. He let her climb in first, allowing her to claim her side of the bed. She took the left, and he took the right, just like he did every night in his own bed. Sometimes it amazed him, how well they fit together in every sense.  
  
He rolled over to face Donna, pulling her a bit closer, he placed a small kiss on her temple, "Thanks again, Donna."   
  
"Mmm." Donna sighed as she turned around and snuggled closer into Josh. This was past the normal assistant/boss relationship, but she didn't care, it was cold, Josh was warm and convenient. Josh felt her shiver and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer.  
  
---  
  
Donna awoke to an empty bed, she groaned and rolled over. It had felt so real, so natural, but then again, every dream did. She sighed and propped herself up on her elbows. She glanced around the room, her eyes adjusting to the dim light. Her eyes darted to her alarm clock, but for some reason she couldn't see the numbers. She extended an arm to her alarm clock and found that a post-it had been covering up the green numbers. She flicked on the light and read the note. Once, twice and then three times.  
  
Donna -  
At work, didn't want to wake you.   
Come in when you want.   
Hope you kept warm last night.  
-Josh  
  
It wasn't a dream. It had been real, unless she was still dreaming. Donna pinched herself just to be sure, nope she wasn't dreaming. She allowed a smile spread across her face. She wandered out of her room, intending to take full advantage of Josh's generosity.   
  
Donna sat down at the table with a cup of coffee, and only then did she notice the folded blanket that lay on the table. She pulled it towards herself, and saw that there was another note on it.   
  
Donna -   
Keep warm.  
-Josh  
ps - My car was working fine last night.  
  
-fin- 


End file.
